battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Reality Headset
Virtual Reality Headset '''is the nonbinary main host of ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. ''He organizes and runs the show's various challenges, with the help of his co host, Charger. Appearance Virtual Reality Headset, fitting of his name, takes the form a black colored VR headset. His body is mostly black with a greyish shine in the front. On his right side reads the text "GEAR VR". His backside has a strap which is used to attach the headset to someone's face, but no one in the series is big enough to do so. Personality Virtual Reality Headset is known to be quite hostile and sadistic to most of the people he comes across. VR often uses the godly powers he's been given to do harm to anyone he deems a problem, painting VR as a bully like character. Other than being violent and inherently mentally unstable, VR Headset is also displayed to be somewhat easy to anger, as he has a naturally snarky and sarcastic tone in his voice, showcasing the machine as somewhat judgmental and crass. Despite possessing these negative traits, VR does have some semblance of kindness and even a conscience. He might try to do good things on occasion if he is approached properly and non angrily, and even does smile or laugh in certain instances. VR Headset happens to possess interests that include science, technology, math, engineering, and even music; this is supported by VR being displayed singing at various times. When talking about his interests, he might act somewhat timid and cornily, showing a sweet and sensitive side to other characters. Overall, while VR is a violent jerk on first glance with mental problems, there is more to him that meets the eye and even a kinder person within his rough exterior that does seem to care about the people around him. Abilities Being a powerful god, VR Headset has special abilities that extend beyond many other characters: * '''Accessing Animation Software: '''Via breaking the fourth wall, VR can go to Animate CC and summon objects back from death by inserting their symbols back in the show. * '''VR Vision And Augmentation: Being a virtual reality headset that's given powerful god like abilities, VR has the special power of being able to change reality, like summoning objects, deleting objects, changing the weather, background, and much more. He can also see things that other people don't have the ability to see. * Technological Weaponry: '''Because he can summon things from other planes of existence, VR can shoot laser beams, magical orbs, spears, or various other weapons of code that can kill objects. * '''Body Modification and Shape-shifting: '''VR has the ability to change his form to modify himself into weapons or special things as well e.g. making his hands grow massive to crush objects, or making his feet rockets so that he can fly faster. '''It's also no secret that he can shapeshift into many things, like a demonic version of himself with multiple arms, or even into other characters around him. * '''Almost Perfect Invulnerability: '''It's hard to kill or harm VR properly. Most harm given to him will result in the headset shrugging it off or regenerating quickly. This displays him as enduring. Coverage TBA. Trivia * VR Headset is arguably the most powerful character in the BFUHSW universe, given his special powers and status of being a "god". * VR Headset has a notable dislike for hearing the word "led" in any context, and the reason why is up for debate. * VR Headset, while seen as naturally menacing, is shown to be afraid of Knot for some reason. * VR is displayed to be very apprehensive when talking about his past, and if someone prodded him to talk about it, he'll likely shrug them off and change the subject. * Virtual Reality Headset's voice is known to be the creator's natural speaking voice. Daax stated that he felt "using his normal voice just fit the character". That being said, VR is not a self insert. * Virtual Reality Headset is confirmed to be an LGBT character, considering the creator noted that VR goes by he/him or they/them pronouns and is a bi person. These aspects of VR will be explored in a later episode of the series. * VR is one of the few characters in the series that swears. This trait fits, considering his "edgy" and more mature characterization than most of the other characters. * Virtual Reality Headset is confirmed not to come from inland Raik, and instead was born in the The Derzanos, making him a Derzani. He speaks both English and Derzani fluently, but he speaks the latter language on rare occasions. It's also known that English is his second language. * VR Headset causes the world and characters around him to glitch for some reason yet to be properly explained. * VR Headset is considered one of the protagonists of the series and does have a lot of depth to his character. He is also stated to have reasons behind his harsh persona; these reasons will be covered later. * VR's favourite season is fall. * VR owns a television and laptop. * Virtual Reality Headset is one of four characters in BFUHSW that has white facial features. ** Comet, Cough Syrup, and Battery are the other three to do so.